I'll be waiting
by Lisa.W
Summary: Seifer finds out he had feelings for Zell. Zell/Seifer don't read it if you don't like that. *Complete*


Title : I'll be waiting

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : It's not mine but from Squaresoft

Summary : Seifer finds out he has feelings for Zell  Zell/Seifer 

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !!

This is the past 

This is the present

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_A little blond boy was sitting in a flower field. He was crying. _

_'Why do you always have to be such a bully' He looked up at the other blond boy who was smirking. _

_'Why do you always have to be such a cry baby'_

_'I'm not a cry baby' The boy started to laugh and walked away leaving the little boy all alone._

Zell groaned. There he was Seifer Almasy the biggest jerk in the whole Garden…what was he saying probably in the whole world or even universe.

'Chicken-wuss how are you today'

'Shut up Almasy I'm not in the mood'

'No? And why is that? Your girlfriend dumped you?' Seifer smirked as Zell turned around to face him.

'Actually Seifer it was my boyfriend who dumped me…happy now'

'O my god our little chickie is a fag?' Zell walked away. He could cry but he found another way of expressing himself…the training center.

_'Seifer are you okay?' The blond boy stood next to a bed. _

_'Yes I'm fine cry baby now go'_

_'I don't want to go' The boy frowned._

_'Why not?'_

_'I want to stay here with you…Matron said I could' Green met blue and Seifer smiled._

_'If you really want to stay'_

_'Please'_

_'All right' _

Zell had killed a couple of grats and he was now heading to the secret area to take a rest when he heard something behind him. He turned around and was face to face with a T-rex. 

'Oh fuck' Zell tried to run away but he couldn't and now he was trapped between a t-rex and a grat. 'How am I going to get out of trouble this time' 

'Need a hand' Zell looked at the tall man who was smiling down at him. 

'What do you think' 

'Seifer wait for me' 

_'Cry baby you have to stay here' _

_'I don't want to stay here' Seifer sighed._

_'I'll come back don't worry those people wont like me anyway' Zell started to cry._

_'But what if you don't come back'_

_'I will…I promise I will' Zell nodded and gave Seifer a quick kiss on his cheek._

_ 'I'll be waiting here' Seifer nodded and left. _

Seifer looked around but he didn't see his favourite blond baby that he seriously wanted to get to right now. He hadn't seen Zell for 2 days and Seife was started to think Zell was avoiding him. 

'Little fucker if I get my hands on him' 

'Seifer' He smirked and turned around. 

'Ze- Who is that' Seifer looked at the blond man. 

'This is Cor' 

'And what is Cor doing here?' Zell smiled.

'Coming to visit me' 

'And who is Cor?'

'That is none of your business to be precisely' Seifer felt anger raise.

'Well cry baby I hope you and your play mate have fun'

'What do you mean by that?' Seifer turned around.

'You figure' 

_'You are still not back Seifer…I miss you' Zell was looking at the sunset. 'I want you to come back Seifer…I don't care why you come back as long as you come back to me' He stood up and walked away. Then he heard someone shout._

_'Cry Baby' Zell smiled and looked at the blond boy. _

_'Seifer' He started to run towards him but when he tried to embrace his friend he fell on the ground and Seifer was gone. Zell started to cry again._

_'Your not coming back…are you Seifer'  _

Seifer looked at the 2 blond boy sitting in the cafeteria. 

'This isn't how it is suppose to be going' The two where laughing and talking about something but Seifer couldn't hear what. Fuijn and Raijn sat down in font of him.

'Seifer?'

'SEIFER.' Seifer looked at his friends.

'Sorry I was just…'

'Looking at the two blonde's'

'Kind of'

'WHY'

'I don't know to be honest…I just don't like that Cor guy being around cry baby'

'JEALOUS?'  

'Oh come on Fuijn'

'I think you are jealous'

'Why should I be jealous?'

'Because Zell is very important to you'

'And how would you know that' Raijn snickered.

'You say his name when you sleep'

'Oh fuck of Raijn' Seifer stood up. 'I'm going I don't want to see them drooling over one and another anymore' 

_'Zell good news' Zell looked at Matron. 'Balamb Garden want's you to-'_

_'I'm going to Balamb Garden?' Martron nodded. _

_'They want you to be there tonight' _

_'Really…then I should go pack' Zell started to walk away but then he stopped. 'Wasn't Seifer suppose to come back tonight' Matron nodded._

_'Yes Zell he was'_

_'But then I won't see him' _

_'No Zell you won't' Zell turned around._

_'He is my best friend'_

_'I know Zell but I think you have to choose between Balamb and your friendship' Zell bit on his lip._

_'I want to see Seifer again…can't I just say that the letter arrived to late' _

_'Zell you can't' Zell looked at the ground._

_'Can't I wait for Seifer'_

_'Well…you can see him for 5 minutes but the you really have to go'_

_'Thank you Matron'_

Seifer was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. 

How long was it going to take before he would be honest with himself. He liked Zell…a lot. It wasn't something like love but it wasn't lust either it was something in the middle…affection maybe. More like I care for you, I like you, I want to be with you.  

'Fuck I'm getting soft' Because of Zell. He heard a knock on the door. 

'I'm not in'

'Seifer it's Zell I need to talk to you' Seifer stood up and opened the door.

'What no what's his name'

'Cor and no he's not here…why you like him?' 

'No' I like you.

'Well Cor and I talked and he told me I should just tell you' 

Zell looked at the blond boy and smiled. He didn't know what to go. Go over him. Stay here. Say something. Say nothing. 

_'Zell' _

_'Seifer…I' _

_'Don't say anything I all ready heard…your going to Balamb' Zell nodded. 'I'll miss you cry baby'_

_'I will miss you to…like I always did'_

_'I wished you didn't have to leave'_

_'I can stay'_

_'No then I would feel guilty' Zell hugged him. _

_'I will miss you so much and I will write you every day'_

_'I know Zell' They looked at each other and then they kissed. 'No go or you will be late' Zell nodded and stood up. _

_'I'll be waiting for you Seifer…always' _

Zell looked at him and didn't really know what to say.

'You where here to talk weren't you'

'Yes'

'Then talk'

'Well…Cor told me it was better to tell you' Zell sighed. 'I love you and I always have. I loved you when we where kids, when you came to Balamb and I still love you now'

'And what about that Cor guy?'

'Cor? You didn't think that we where' Zell started to laugh.

'It is not funny Cry baby'

'Yes it is…Cor is my brother I went looking for my real family a year ago' 

'And I made myself angry, jealous and crazy because of your brother'

'Jealous?'

'Yes Zell jealous' Zell smiled.

'You didn't cal me Cry baby'

'Well don't get used to it' Zell walked over to him and kissed him. 

'I love you Seifer…and even if you tell me you don't love me I can understand' Seifer sighed.

'I do not love you Zell but I do care for you and I hope that is enough' Zell smiled. 

'It's enough' 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

This sucked I know…

It's really early.

Any way please review


End file.
